Trouble Time!
by Xyborg735
Summary: Finn Is In Trouble With Princess Bubblegum Marceline and Flame Princess! Oh Glob What Will He Do?
1. The Trouble

**Discalimer**

**~I Do not own Adventure Time and Credits To The Owner**

Since Finn has been dumped by Bubblegum and Before he met Flame Princess, he tried his luck on Marceline He tried to move on out of Bubblegum and find another Girlfriend and while that is happening he was hanging out with Marceline...

"So Marcy,How can I move on?" Finn asked glumly "Well as you can Remember,Me and Ash 'were' Together until he sold my doll to a witch and after some days I decided to put my mind onto something else,that's how I moved on from that psycho." She answered "So your telling me to find someone else?" The boy asked curiously "Well if your still in for a relationship I guess so" Marceline answered

Finn left Marceline's house and got to the Tree Fort.

"Jake! Jake? Jake where are you?" Finn called "Dude i'm in the kitchen" Jake answered Busily "Whats Cookin Dude?" He asked happily "We have sooooome...Bacon Pancakes!" The dog answered with joy

They got the table and eat while Jake starts a conversation "So Dude have you moved on with Princess Bubblegum yet?" The dog asked "When I find somebody else that's for sure" Finn answered after chewing "So you're telling that you need another girl?" Jake asked while shocked "Well its a way to move on y'know?" Finn answered "Ooooh I get it, So you're just gonna find another girl to be your girlfriend and be with her?" Jake asked "Well if I have time, because we always go on an adventure! But there is this one girl..." He answered "Dude! Who is it? Is it Engagement Ring Princess?,Slime Princess? Muscle Princess? or.." Jake Stopped while Finn covered his mouth "Its None of the Princesses

and she is close to us dude" Finn said with an explaining voice "Ok Then,Well we better get sleep before we get eyebags and that would be ugly!" Jake said jokingly "Yeah I think so" Finn answered while climbing up the got to their bed and they Jake started sleeping while Finn was thinking about Marceline...

The sun rised and Finn and Jake were awake, Jake was Cooking while Finn was already on his adventuring clothes."Hey Jake Whats Cookin?" Finn asked "Everything Burrito!" He answered while carrying a big bag filled with random food,Jake was wrapping it up."Hey Dude Im gonna go to Marcy's Ok?" He said rushingly "Ok Dude be careful" Jake said "Im always fine!" Finn answered.

He reached Marceline's house and Called her "Marcy? You home?" He asked "Yeah Finn,Im always home" She replied while carrying her bass "So what do you wanna do Big boy?" She asked while strumming the Bass "Well there's this someone who has a crush on you and he...he really likes you, he even wanna serenade you" Finn said nervously, Marceline was shocked and she realized it was him "Tell Him to meet me midnight right here at my house" Marceline whispered on Finn's ear naughtily.

**~Oh my looks like Finn is in a Big Date tonight...But will he be there?**

**Spoiler!:We will find out what Jake is up to and it has a connection to the Fire Kingdom. Bye-Bye!**


	2. The Dare to Himself

**Disclaimer**

**~I Do not own Adventure Time and Credits To The Owner**

**Jake's POV**

Jake got to the woods while he has the Enchiridion,he met Flambo along the way and of course

Jake asked him "Flambo,Do you know any girls who's the same age as Finn?" "Actually Yeah! The Flame Princess She's perfect for Finn but if you Plan to Serenade her you need to prepare 3 Gifts" Flambo Answered "Oh! 3 Gifts Huh? Thats Easy!" He said while smiling proud of himself."Well Flambo I'll Be Prepared for Next Week Ok?" Jake Said "Ok Then See Ya!" Flambo Answered as he waved goodbye to Jake,Jake Got back to the Tree Fort At the afternoon by 3:21 and he rested.

**Finn's POV**

Finn just walked home and nervously entering the Living Room,he found Jake Sleeping while he was climbing upstairs...He was nervous and scared he knew the only way was to use a camouflage potion and he knew the guy who have it "Choose Goose I know he has something"

Finn said with a little Got to the forest and saw Choose Goose Magical Shack.

"Hello Young Boy! Do you want a Potion that can transform you into a Decoy?" Choose Goose Asked

"Yeah Choose Goose I want a Vampiric Camouflage Potion" Finn said bravely

"Well here you go its free of charge But when you visit again its going to be at Large!" Choose Goose Said Chuckling

"I Got The Potion, Now I should Just Drink it" Finn said

"Hey Choose Goose How long will this last?"

"Its Effect Last Until Someone suspects you but If You can keep it going It might last long as you think it would do" Choose Goose Answered

Finn Thought "If I Keep The Vampiric going without her suspecting me,I should be Good"

**~Sorry Ive reach the Limit Guys,I Promise That The Next Chapter will be Good**


	3. The Question

**Disclaimer**

**~I Do not own Adventure Time and Credits to the Owner**

Finn drank the potion by 12:00 Midnight,he felt so strange about his temporary self but it didn't matter to him he just flew away and since he's new with the flying powers he got he was so happy and then he reached Marceline's house...

He knocked.."Marceline? Are you home?" Finn Called

"Coming Just a Sec!" She answered

Finn waited for Marceline to answer the door until he just sat on her Porch and wait...

"Hello **"Vampiric" **Suitor" She said with a smile on her face

Marceline wore the gown she wore when Finn become her Henchman,Finn was amazed and stared at her until...

"Come on Inside Silly!" Marceline said giggling

"Oh Uh..Yeah Sure" Finn Replied with a sheepish smile

They sat down on Marceline's table with a romantic setup Finn was Nervous while Marceline was already suspecting if it was a real Vampire or Finn..

She Thought "Is this really Finn? If it was him he should've never resist my dress"

Finn was eating while Marceline was eating too but when Marceline got the guts to say "Finn? It Is You!" Finn transformed back to his normal self...

"Why would you do this Finn?" Marceline asked

"Remember the time you said I should find another girl?" Finn answered

"Yeah?" She answered

"Well,i just,I just found you good for a girlfriend ok?,i mean you're beautiful,you're fun and you're hot!" Finn answered nervously

"Oh Finn Uhh,I-Im sorry Finn but you're just too young for me" Marceline answered sadly

Finn started sobbing and ran away to his house,Marceline reached out for him but she decided not to chase Finn..Finn got home crying and when Jake noticed it he quickly rushed to Finn and asked him.

"Whats wrong buddy?" Jake asked worrying

"Jake why-why am I too young Jake? Why?" Finn asked Jake sobbing

"Finn have you've been dumped again?" Jake asked

"I Guess so Jake,Maybe...Maybe i'll just give up on relationships,let just go adventuring everyday" Finn answered seriously

"Ok Buddy Whatever you say" Jake answered

**~That was dramatic right there and Thank you guys for the Reviews and Favorites! **

**I appreciate it so much and I will make this story much better Bye-Bye!**

**Spoiler!:In the next 2 or 4 Chapters Its All about Bonnibel and Marceline **


	4. Finn and Jake

**Disclaimer**

**~I Do not own Adventure Time and Credits to the Owner,This time we will have Finn and Jake's Story Before PB And Marcy's**

Jake woke up he realized it was 5 days before he can serenade Flame Princess to be Finn's Girlfriend,he decided to choose the 3 Gifts for the Princess..

"What can impress the Princess? A Bag of Coal? A Serenade? A Fight? I Dont Know!" He said to himself

He continued thinking and thinking until he had the first Gift,"Aha! This First Gift Should Impress the Princess!" He said Proudly

Jake got down the stairs and cooked food for Him and Finn he cooked the eggs and bacon they got down the stairs and took a bath.

"Morning Dude! Felling Better?" Jake asked

"Yeah...I Think So" Finn answered glumly

"Hey Dude I Know What to Cheer Ya Up!" Jake said "After This Breakfast we'll go on an Adventure and Visit Lady!" He continued

"Haha Ok Dude Now lets eat! Im Hungry" Finn said with a smile

"Nice to See him getting better" Jake thought

After eating Finn and Jake took a walk on Lady's House...

"Hey Lady! Hey Charlie,TV,Viola,Kim Khil Wan and Jake Jr.!" Finn greeted

"Hey Sweetie and hello Pups!" Jake said walking to Lady

Finn Played with The Pups while Jake talked to Lady

"Lady Were not gonna be here for long Finn needs to move on from his rejections" Jake explained to Lady

"Ok Jake I Understand,But since your both here how about some drinks?" Lady Offered

"That would be Nice" Jake answered

They all have some drinks and they played with the Pup for a short time after that they both waved goodbye to Lady and the Pups,They continued to walk until they reached The Ice Kingdom..

"Ice King You here?" Finn called

"Yeah Why?" Ice King answered

"You kidnapped any Princesses Yet?" Finn asked

"Yeah! And its Princess Bubblegum!" Ice King answered

Finn gasped and Looked at the cage,he saw Princess Bubblegum struggling and trying to call for help.

"Ice King!" Finn yelled

"Uh Oh.."The Ice king said while standing in his position

Finn knocked off his crown and They quickly rescued the Princess but when they got down and put Princess Bubblegum on the Candy Kingdom..

"Thank you Finn and Jake" The Princess said with joy

"No Problem Princess" Jake answered

While Finn was at the Gates of the Candy Kingdom and looking down at the ground.

"Is He Still Mad at me for Dumping Him?" The Princess asked

"I Guess so PB" Jake answered

"Well then goodbye Finn and Jake" The Princess said waving

"Bye!" They both answered

After The adventure Jake secretly Discovered the 2 Missing Gifts and all he has To do was wait until Sunday...Finn was happier than before and then They ate Dinner,they heard a voice said..

"Who wants to play...Video Games!"

"Beemo!" They Both answered

Beemo started the game 'Kombi's Castle' and they played Co-op,they played the game until Midnight and got their sleep..

**~Next Time is Gonna be Bonnibel's Story Bye-Bye!**

**Spoiler!:No Spoilers for this chapter...**


	5. The Kiss

**Disclaimer**

**~I Do not own Adventure Time and Credits to the Owner**

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

It was Wednesday and The Valentine Party at the Candy Kingdom was upcoming, Bubblegum was thinking of a Partner and Since he can't partner with anyone else he chose were preparing for it because its tomorrow The Food are set,The Chairs,The Preparations,The Performances and even The Guest arrived...

"Is everything prepared?" She asked everybody

"Yes Princess" they All replied

The night passed and Bubblegum was working on her Potions,Cures,Antidotes and Experiments,after that She Prepared her Special Dress for Tomorrow for Finn then She slept with a smile on her Sun rised and The Princess Yawned,she took a bath and changed to her Normal Dress First and then she double-checked if anything got wrong...

"Ok I Just need my Special Guest's To Come...Hmm...Finn,Jake,Beemo and Marceline"

she said

Finn and Jake Arrived,Finn was looking down while Jake was Beside Him

"Hello Boys" She Greeted while waving

"Hello Princess" Jake answered while Finn was Still Looking at the ground

She Thought "Finn Must be still angry at me for Dumping him...I Better Make it up"

"Ok Boys I'll see you later!" The Princess said while Finn and Jake helped the Other workers.

It was Almost midnight,The whole Party Was set and The Boys have Picked Their Couples..Finn Was Sadly Sitting Beside Jake nearby the Punch Looked at him before she climbed up the stage,After a few minutes of preparing Bubblegum climbed up the stage and made a speech

"Ladies and Gentleman! This is our Annual Valentines Party and I Want to Say Thank you All to the Citizens of the Candy Kingdom who attended this Love Fest so Pick a Partner and I or We Will See you in The Dancefloor!" She said with joy

Bubblegum got to her Bedroom and wore her 'Special Dress',she was so Happy and she fixed her hair,put some perfume and Looked at the walked outside and it was the Special Dance of the Night,She walked near Finn and Asked Him...

"Hey Finn!" Bubblegum said

Finn looked at her and his eyes shined,he stared at her for a few seconds until...

"Hey Finn,Would you like to Dance with me?" She asked

"Oh..Uhm Yeah Ok PB..." He answered and The Princess Dragged him onto the Dancefloor and they dance until the song changed into a Romantic Candy People on the Dancefloor got their Partners and Danced while Finn and Princess Bubblegum was left not Princess Reached out for Finn...

"Would you Like a Dance Hero?" She asked Finn

"Ok" Finn replied Blushing

They danced until the song ended,Finn was so nervous when he came back to Princess walked again nearby Finn and Jake She asked Jake.

"Can I talk to Finn in Private Jake?" She asked Jake

"Ok PB" He answred

"Thank you" She said walking to Finn

"Finn? Can I talk to you In private?" She asked Politely

"Uhhh" Finn said while scratching the back of his head

"Oh Come On Hero.." She continued

"Ok Then..."Finn finally replied

The Princess dragged Finn into the Candy Forest,she looked at him and said..

"You Know Finn...Thanks for saving me these days And im really glad to Have a Hero Like You" She said

"Oh Ok No Prob PB" He Replied nervously

"And I would like to reward you with something" She said

"Ok what is it PB?" Finn asked

"Close your eyes.." she said

"Ok..." Finn replied and did the action

The Princess Kissed him Deeply and it was something so special but the Princess Gone out of control,Finn gently pushes her away.

"Oh Uh Im Sorry Finn I uh..." She said awkwardly while blushing

"Its-Its Ok PB" Finn replied blushing

They both returned on their places and the Annual Valentines Party Came to an End while The Princess Is Still Thiniking about the Kiss...

"Am I Inlove With Him?...I-I Guess I Am Now..." She thought to herself

~**Ohhhhh Finn is in trouble! But what will Jake Do? And Marceline? We'll find out on the Next Chapters! Bye-Bye! And By the Way Thanks for The Reviews and Favorites!**

**Spoiler!:Another One is gonna have crush on Finn and We see jake serenade Flame Princess On The Chapter after Marcy's!**


	6. The Other Trouble Part 1

**Disclaimer**

**~I Do not own Adventure Time and Credits to the Owner**

**Marceline's POV**

Marceline was alone in her house,she never knew that losing her close friend would cause her this so she decided to invite Finn for a sleepover...

"Hey Finn?" She asked

"Yeah Mar-Mar?" Finn answered

"Im kinda feeling left out today,can you stay here for 2 Days? Please?" She begged

"Uhh..Ok I'll See ya at your house!" Finn answered

Marceline was preparing everything for their sleepover while Finn was packing his Clothes and Snacks,There are Movies,Popcorns and Stories and then Finn arrived...

"Hello Finn! Glad you can make it!" Marceline greeted with a smile

"Of Course!" Finn replied

Finn entered the house and Marceline got them both snacks,she played the movie 'Heat Signature 2'and they have a conversation while watching the movie...

"So Finn, Whats up with you and Bonnibel?" Marceline asked

"Well, she kissed me and we danced on the Valentines Party" Finn answered

"Kissed Huh? How did it feel?" She asked curiously

"Well Uhh a little nice actually" Finn answered

"I Think I can do bet-"Marceline said covering her mouth

"What?" Finn asked

"I Uhh I said I think this movie is better than the past one" She answered awkwardly

"Yeah I Think So Too" Finn replied with a Smile

They both Finished the movie and decided to go to sleep...

"Hey Finn where do you wanna sleep?" Marceline asked

"I dunno,wherever you like me to sleep" Finn said

"Ok..."She said with an evil smile

"I want you to sleep next to me!" She continued with a naughty tune

Finn blushed and gulped,he was so nervous and so was preparing the bed while Finn stood in his place...

"Well,what are you waiting for? Come on!" She offered Finn

"O-Ok" He replied walking and laying down the bed

"Im not gonna float tonight cause I dont feel comfortable around it" Marceline said with a doubting face

They slept and rest until the Ice King Messed up,He messed up a spell that would spread snow all over his castle but instead it sends it to Marceline's House...

"F-F-Finn I-Im Freezing" She said shaking

Finn was so comfortable with his pajama's he didint even cared about Marceline..

"Fine Hero! You wanna Play that Game?" She said hugging Finn thightly

Marceline Felt comfortable hugging Finn,she smiled on her sleep while Finn was silent and sleeping Morning Came and the snow melt Finn woke up and Saw Marceline Hugging Him and Him Hugging Her Back...

"What happened?!" Finn said Shocked

**~The End of Part One...-=.= Sorry for the Loooong Delay I promise to get you Updated Bye-Bye!**

**Spoilers!:Neup! :P**


	7. The Other Trouble Part 2

**Disclaimer**

**~I Do not own Adventure Time and Credits to the Owner,Here Comes Paaaart 2!**

Marceline woke up hearing Finn's voice...

"Oh uh...I Hugged you because it was really Freezing last night" She replied to Finn awkwardly

"Oh..." Finn said staring at the Bed

"Well I better prepare breakfast!" Marceline said floating down the stairs

"Uhh Yeah Okay" Finn said climbing down

"Sooo Waddaya like for breakfast Hero?" Marceline asked getting 2 Pieces of Apples

"An apple would be nice.."Finn said noticing Marceline only eats shades of red

"You Sure?" She asked doubting Finn

"Yeah" Finn said

Since this is Finn's Second day he had to leave,after Finn ate some apple with Marceline he packed his things...

"Thanks for Staying Finn..."Marceline Said looking at the ground

"Its okay Mar-Mar" Finn replied smiling

"And Uhh I wanna give something to you as a "Souvenir" For Visiting!" She said

"Okay..." Finn said

Marceline Gently hold Finn's chin and lift it up and then her Lips got closer to Finn's and she let out a Kiss He will never she continued kissing him Finn's face turned bright red and after the Kiss he left...He noticed...

"Is there some kind of Magic Potion on Me?!" He said walking home with a reddish face

**~That was the Part 2 Guys! Thanks for the reviews,really appreciate it!**

**Spoilers!:Were gonna focus on Ice King in the Next Chapter!... :O**


End file.
